Observations Between a Girl and a Hunter
by early-recoil
Summary: A collection of moments between Beth and Daryl. Starts out on the farm. They will tie into one another sometimes. Mostly young curious Beth aggravating Daryl. Slow progression. Humor and friendship, and a little tension but cutesy fluff mostly.
1. Chapter 1

***So, it's my birthday and I decided on a cutesy Bethyl oneshot. **  
**Hope y'all enjoy!***

"So what you're saying is that he's...crazy?" The 16 year old Greene girl eyed Andrea speculatively. Leaning in her seat to see past the older woman, her eyes narrowed. Beth watched Daryl Dixon prepare a handful of feathers for something. It was late evening on the Greene farm, and these days it was busier than usual. This group of folks had showed up a week ago and were seeking refuge while some of their wounded got better.

"Well, I guess you could call him crazy in some aspects. Rough around the edges for sure."

Beth righted herself and went back to her task at hand, peeling potatoes. She usually stayed out of the group, but today she'd decided to step outside and socialize. Andrea wasn't bad to talk to, she was very relaxed and seemed to engage her.

"He looks rough, not sure scary would be the proper word...just.."

"Intimidating?"

Beth smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "That's the word." Silence fell between them as she stretched her hand out from it cramping. When she thought Andrea was paying any attention, she'd sneak another look at the man. He was doing something to the feathers, splitting them and cutting them in a weird way.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she studied his movements. He was focused on his task. The log he was sitting on seemed to be dwarfed by the way he sat on it, one leg extended and the other bent to keep him steady. Daryl was tan and his hair was short, but was getting a little longer around the bangs. The sweat made him glisten in a way which seemed appropriate for his 'type'. It looked natural.

Daryl's hands were steady, reminded her of her father's. His blue eyes glued to the feather and he was carefully blowing on it. Beth felt her lips turning up in a small smile. Despite his rough exterior, he was careful and meticulous. Odd combination. The young blonde sighed and looked down at her hands, what did she know about people? It wasn't very Christian like to put titles and assumptions on people. Guilt laced it's way through her.

At some point Andrea had started talking again about college or something, Beth would nod and say something she thought would go along with her new friend...but her eyes kept drifting back towards the older man sitting about 20 yards from her. After a bit she realized he was making arrows for his crossbow. So he was smart too. The mystery revolving the Dixon man kept getting bigger and bigger in her head.

"Really, c'mon kid. Snap out of it. He ain't that good looking." Andrea's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and Beth blinked.

"What? Oh no, he's making arrows. Never seen that done before." Though it was the truth, she felt herself blush furiously. The older woman rolled her eyes and finished stitching up the shirt in her hands.

"Daryl's making bolts. That's what a crossbow shoots." She made sure to make eye contact with the younger blonde and smiled."That way, if you decide to ever start up a conversation with him, you'll have the right terminology." She smiled at the girl and winked, standing and stretching. "Alright Beth, I'm going to go see if Shane's ready to leave. Be good."

Beth waved her off and smiled after her, returning to the bucket of potatoes at her feet. She began humming and again looked up at Daryl. He'd moved on from the feathers and were gluing them onto the shafts he'd probably made. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, then looked back at him.

Daryl's face wasn't your typical handsome, but he was a looker. His lips seemed to thin when he'd really focus. But once he'd relax they'd go back to normal. The looked oddly...soft. A heat wave went through her but she kept going up his face. His nose wasn't too big or too small, fit his face well. Proportionate. Daryl had high cheek bones which made him look slightly native. Then there was the blue eyes that seemed stormy.

Beth was caught up for a moment with the shade there that seemed to pull you in from such a distance. Usually you couldn't see someone's eyes so clear unless they were looking right back at you. The it hit her, he was staring right back at her. She froze in fear as he cocked an eye brow and she was beyond busted. He huffed up and grabbed his things, standing. She watched as he walked away, muttering something.

Her cheeks flared bright red and her mind went fuzzy with embarrassment. Jeeze! Beth wanted to smack herself in the forehead. Really? She tried pushing it down and thinking that she could play it off, but the longer she sat there staring at the potatoes...the more she realized what a silly girl she seemed like.

Hours passed and after the group had dinner and everyone was fed, Beth found herself trying to spot the hunter. She hadn't seen him show up to get a plate. Briefly, worry knotted in her belly before she spotted Andrea. The older blonde woman was whispering something to Carol which made the other woman grin and swat her away playfully. So she gathered up some courage and approached her.

"Hey Andrea." The teenager smiled and the woman returned it.

"Hey Beth. What's up?"

Beth looked around and gave her a sheepish look, almost guilty.

"Have you seen Daryl? I noticed he didn't show up to eat."

This time Carol gave her a look and then looked around, nodding in agreement.

"She's right, I didn't see him either." The woman paused before shrugging. "He's not one for crowds. Probably eating burnt squirrel and playing with his knives." Carol and Andrea shared an amused look, Beth on the other hand looked partially concerned.

"Should I make him a plate?" The innocent question made the women stop and for a second, Andrea seemed to want to say something. Beth waited for her to say not to worry or something, but she didn't. Instead, she nodded and gave a look to Carol for support.

"Ya know what? That would be really nice of you."

Beth smiled and blushed with the compliment as she got busy making his plate. Whatever was left over, she put at least a spoonful on a plate. All in all it was more than enough. Proud of herself, she went back to the women and held it out.

"Here you go." The hopeful gleam in her eye was quickly snuffed out when the women shook their heads.

"Oh no, lil lady, you can do the honors." Andrea said, casting another side glance at her friend. "Your idea, maybe you can ask him about his crossbow." That mischievous knowing look in her eye made Beth feel silly. Yes the older blonde was sweet to her, but she was also challenging.

She just nodded, feeling her nerves go hay wire. Beth wasn't about to recap her earlier experience so she just walked away. Food in hand. Daryl's tent was a ways off from the RV and the house. She knew he enjoyed his solitude, seemed natural to him. A lone wolf of sorts. The sun wasn't too low, but the orange hue of the sky made the tall grass look charming. She sighed for a minuet, seeing the little tent about 30 yards off.

Her cowboy boots were silent as she wove through the tall grass. The exposed skin of her legs broke out into goose bumps and the weeds and blades tickled her. Plenty of summers had been spent running through this very field, careless and unafraid. But those days were gone, danger was all around.

Her eyes spotted him first, his back was turned and she watched him stoke a small fire. His dark hair was haphazard and the shirt was the same as earlier, cut off sleeves and open. She thought maybe she should announce herself, but surely he knew she was there. So when she got within a few yards of him, she stopped. Daryl wasn't showing any acknowledgement of her what so ever.

"Didn't see you at dinner.." She spoke up, then she flinched when she seen him nearly jump out of his boots. Fast as lightening he whipped around and glared at her, gun in hand.

"Jesus girl! You tryna get yerself kilt?" The heavy drawl of his voice came out sharp and to the point. His blue eyes were hard and fixed on her. Beth felt sheepish and looked down at her feet, before collecting her thoughts.

"Well, didn't see you at dinner so I thought you might be hungry..." Her soft voice sounded unsure and she chewed her bottom lip. Suddenly, the afternoon sun was more than hot. Her hands shook a little, as she took a few steps and stopped short of arms length from him. Daryl looked at her as if he was a cornered dog.

Beth was holding her breath, waiting for him to take it. Finally, he groaned and took the plate...giving her a hesitant nod. The teen exhaled and she wrapped her arms around herself. The older man was eye balling the plate before he sat down on the log beside his little fire.

"Yer Pa know you're out here?"

Beth felt a tinge of guilt, but she shrugged.

"I didn't not tell him I was bringing you food. Andrea will cover for me." The youngest Greene kicked the dirt under her right boot and debated whether or not to sit down. "Won't be gone too long, just long enough so you can eat." She motioned to the plate and licked her lips. "Will need to take it back to wash."

Daryl pulled out a swiss army knife looking thing, then opened it up to reveal a spoon. She watched as he began to dig in, not looking up in her direction. Finally, she just sat down on the ground and looked at his camp. It was simple and fascinating. He had his crossbow laying ontop of his leather vest. Clothes he'd washed were up on a limb of the nearby tree. His bolts were placed out across a chair, must be drying she though. Another minuet went by and his gruff voice grabbed her attention.

"Are ya always so observant?" His question sounded like a mix of an insult and genuine curiosity. Maybe even a bit of a double meaning. Beth decided not to let it get to her.

"Only when I find something interestin." The little blonde met his eyes and then looked away, he was watching her. She could feel the blue orbs intensity, he was thinking. Daryl finally resumed eating and the girl watched him. Beth felt plenty weird about the interaction between them, but he was interesting. His muscles were drawn taught, but he was fluid. Every move he made, he did it with purpose. Daryl looked up from his plate and pointed to her feet.

"You always been so quiet?" His face remained unchanged as he chewed and took another bite. Beth took a deep breath and plucked a long blade of grass.

"Well, I'm the youngest of three...learned that if I didn't make much noise I could get away with stuff." A smile crossed her face as she twisted and rolled the grass between her fingers. "I used to sneak into Maggie's room while she was asleep and tie knots in her hair.." Beth found herself giggling and all too soon it stopped. "Shawn used to call me a little ghost, I'd steal the candy out of his room..or I'd hide his car keys or his wallet.."

Daryl continued to chew but met her eyes before looking back towards the farm house. He was still tense. Beth realised exactly how uncomfortable he was with her being here and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry I dropped in on ya. I wont do it no more, just didn't wanna see you go without dinner." Her words were sincere and he relaxed a bit, maybe he felt bad for snapping at her.

"I 'prciate it." He glanced up for a minuet before finishing off his food. Beth stood and took the plate as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. For a second she just stood there, wondering if she should apologize for earlier today. She blinked, then decided against it. She took a few steps then stopped, turning around. A small grin hit her and she flicked the piece of grass to the ground.

"I think I'm probably one of the only people to get the sneak on ya, huh?" Her grin turned into a smile as he shook his head, barely letting a corner turn up on his mouth. Daryl stood and wiped his shirt off, then looked at her. His eyes barely showing a spark of amusement.

"Ya tell anyone Greene and I'll make sure you wake up ta no hair." His eye brow rose and she grinned, turned and started walking back. As the girl walked quietly, she couldn't get the smile off her face.


	2. Nervous Nellie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD. **

The sun seemed kind today, as Beth saddled her horse up. Nervous Nellie her Dad called the mare. The blonde teenager snorted softly to herself as she led her out of the stables. She's only nervous with other people, they don't get it. Beth's small hands gently stroked the horses neck.

"Ready?"

The horse nuzzled her before Beth hopped up into the saddle. The sun was shining but the weather was cool and comfortable. The sixteen year old pushed up to adjust her faded blue jeans, then pulled the hem of her tee shirt over her pants. With a squeeze, the horse went forward. Beth needed some time away from everyone. The crowded farm was starting to get to her. Not to mention her sisters up and down mood swings in regards to the Asian guy, Glenn.

Beth looked out over the fields as she used the peace and quiet to think. These days she did a lot of it. Everything required thinking. Getting water. Washing clothes. Communicating simple things. No more cutting corners, no more convenience. The world was in between heaven and hell, she thought. Purgatory, maybe. Maybe this was a test from God. The new century great flood.

Nellie walked strong and firmly beneath her as they cut across the fields but stayed within eye sight of the farm house. The girl turned her head and could still see the familiar sight of home and the RV which Andrea was using as her 'sniper nest'. Beth's brief sense of independence squashed, knowing there was always eyes everywhere. The little blonde turned Nellie towards the wood like she used to, and opted for the long way around.

By memory the mare knew where to go and happily trotted on. Beth's big blue eyes scanned the way for any danger, so far so good. Assured they were alone, she started to sing to herself. Minuets flew by as song after song passed. Slowly Beth felt herself forgetting about the worries that came with the barn full of their people. Her Daddy said someone would find a cure and Mamma would be fine, her brother too. They'd have their family back one day. This gave Beth hope, after the first time she'd seen what this disease did to folks, she'd avoid going to the barn.

On her second ride around the field, Beth found herself fully relaxed and carefree. It was approaching later afternoon and the sun was tucked away behind some clouds that were rolling in.

"Might rain tonight, girl. Will be good for the garden." Beth mumbled and pushed the horse on. When they made their way around to the other side of the pasture the blonde stopped to give the older mare a break. Nellie lowered her head to the small stream, but her ears were high and on alert.

The farm girl looked around carefully, seeing Nellie's ear twitch to the right. Beth's blue eyes scanned the tall grasses, hoping it wasn't anything bad. Fear rose her hairs on end until she seen a flash of dark hair and leather. Her lips turned into the briefest of smiles before she crossed her arms over her chest.

Quickly and casually, she turned from his direction and crouched down to the water. Beth stared at the sky reflected in the calm stream, ears tuned for any noise. A whole minuet must have went by before she picked up one of his foot steps.

The tall grass hid most of the noise, but the older man wasn't as good as her about quietly maneuvering through a feild. Beth could tell he was trying to be quiet, and she'd almost feel bad about busting him out. Almost. Besides, she didn't want him spooking the horse he'd almost lost when he'd went looking for that little girl.

Foot step, foot step. Crouch. Step. Beth was tracking his movements with her ears. Finally, when he was about 8 yards away she smiled.

"Daryl, you spook my horse and I will be very upset." Her voice was amused, giving into a girlish giggle when she heard him stop moving. Beth turned her head and seen him standing there, frustrated look on his face. He had his bow across his back and squirrels tied to a rope around his shoulder. The hunter looked a little weary but walked on out onto the red dirt creek bank.

"How tha hell you hear me, Greene?" Daryl asked, obviously irritated he hadn't been able to sneak up on her. Beth didn't fight the friendly smile from her face, her small shoulders shrugging.

"Watchin Nellie and her body language. Knowin the sounds that are normal, and the ones that ain't." Beth stood and cracked her knuckles. Daryl chewed his bottom lip and looked back towards the woods, eyes following the path he took down from the ridge. "Your footsteps weren't obvious, but I still heard 'em. Instead of steppin' down with your heel, test with your toe first. Make sure ya got give or there ain't no sticks hidin' to give you away."

"I don' need no little girl tellin' me how ta stalk." He grunted, before crouching down a few yards from her to start cleaning the squirrels. Beth decided not to say much else about it, the older man's pride clearly wounded. She watched him for a minuet as he laid the squirrels out and one by one, would cut a small place along their backs. She'd seen Otis do this plenty of times.

The teen dug around in the pouch hanging from the saddle, fetching her water canteen. It wasn't cold, but it would hit the spot. Beth twisted the metal cap off, tipping it to her lips. After a good gulp, her eyes returned to Daryl again. He already had one squirrel done, starting on the second. Beth stood there and watched him work, she was starting to realize how much she enjoyed watching him.

"Yer doin' it again."

Beth blinked and felt her cheeks warm. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Sorry." She apologized. Beth knew he didn't like being watched so closely, but she couldn't help it. He intrigued her. She took another drink and wrinkled her nose. "Thirsty?" The blonde shook the canteen in his direction.

Daryl stopped what he was doing to look at her for a moment, thinking. She held it out for him, but he shook his head.

"Don' wanna get squirrel blood an fur all over it." Indeed, his hands were coated with sticky red and globs of matted fur. But he hadn't said he didn't want a drink. So, like she would for anyone she knew, Beth stepped closer and motioned to him.

"Open your mouth." Her blunt words made her blush harder. He again stopped and looked up at her. His blue eyes narrowed before his right eyebrow rose. She suddenly felt the need to defend herself. "If ya tilt your head back, I can just pour some into your mouth..." The teen realized how silly she sounded trying to explain her intentions. After a long few seconds of him studying her, Daryl sighed and did as she asked.

Beth took a steadying breath as she leaned over and carefully poured some of her water into the man's mouth. When he swallowed and licked his lips, Daryl grunted something relative to a thank you.

Beth felt a giddy feeling deep down, knowing this was the second time she'd done something nice for the loner of Rick's group. Daryl was pretty withdrawn, but he was always doing something to benefit the folks he'd showed up with. She couldn't help but allow herself some time to see how he ticked. Plus, the fact he was fairly attractive didn't hurt either.

"Whatcha doin' out here by yerself?" Daryl asked as he started on the third squirrel. It brought her out of her thoughts for a moment. Beth looked at Nellie to make sure she was alright. The horse was just grazing on some tender grass along the bank. Beth decided to sit a few feet from Daryl, eyeing the skinned squirrels.

"Needed to get away from everyone for a bit. Maggie's kinda drivin' me nuts with her...issues."

Daryl nodded and tossed the innards in his hand over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Glenn's got his panties wound tight too." Beth gave a humored smile at Daryl's lack of mannered words.

"I wonder if it's a good idea, honestly. I wanna see her happy and he seems like a good guy...but is it smart to fall in love anymore?"

Beth waited for him to reply, but he didn't say anything. So she kept talking.

"Daddy says this is just a test from God. That somebody will find a cure, but what if that never happens?" The girl paused before continuing. "Just think maybe if folks were smart they wouldn't fall in love. It's too painful."

Daryl stopped for a second, using his knife to scrape the blood out from under his nails.

"Yeah, I agree...but I reckon folks jus' wanna feel normal. If yer sister and Short Round wanna screw and be in love I guess tha's on them. Surely they know what they are riskin'." Daryl took a deep breath and cast a side look at the little blonde who was studying him.

Beth could tell he was fighting the urge to say something smart to her, she seen the way he tensed up. She waited for it, but as soon as it came he relaxed and started in on the last squirrel. The odd couple sat in silence and she watched him finish and wash off in the creek. He cleaned the squirrels and gave them a shake to get the excess water off.

"'Sides, ain't that Jimmy boy yer lil boyfriend?" Beth looked up at him before she stood, dusting off the back of her jeans. He had a good point, but Jimmy was Jimmy.

"I dunno really. I mean he was before the world ended I guess, but it's changed. It's all changed." Beth had a feeling she didn't need to explain any further, and he didn't ask anything more about it. "Did you have anyone before all this happened?"

Daryl was still, studying her carefully before he began stuffing the tiny bodies into a sack he pulled from his pocket. Beth thought again he wasn't going to speak before he did.

"Hadda older brother. Got separated from 'em." The tension in his voice made Beth's heart slightly break.

"Sorry to hear that. Maggie drives me crazy, but I'd be lost without her."

Daryl gave a snort and it took Beth by surprise. His blue eyes bored into hers, and it made her want to shrink away almost.

"You'd be the first one sorry for Merle bein' gone 'side me. If you'da known em, you'd be happy he was gone, too." The hurt in his voice made her chew her bottom lip. Maybe this was her que to get back on her horse. Beth took a few steps towards the mare, letting her hands rub her neck.

"Don't matter Daryl. Family is family. He's your brother, and I'm sorry he's not here with you." Beth's voice was soft before she hopped up into the saddle. She didn't let her eyes linger on Daryl for a few seconds. The farm girl grabbed the horse reins and looked towards the older man. He was looking withdrawn and awkward again, like he had when she'd brought him food a few days ago.

"Well, I'm gonna head back. Wanna lift?" She asked, knowing grin on her face. Daryl rolled his eyes and pointed to the horse.

"Hell no, tha' animal is lucky it ain't skinned an a new vest righ' now!" He was serious, but Beth laughed and tossed him her canteen. She shook her head and stroked the horse's mane. Daryl looked at the metal canteen in his hands, giving her a questioning look.

"For the walk back home, ya big ol' chicken shit." The curse word sounded as awkward as it felt, but it earned a genuine grin from the hunter. Beth gave a small wave and went on her way. As the farm house got closer, she was more and more happy she'd decided to take a ride.


	3. Punch In The Dark

**A/N: Sorry Jimmy, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD. **

Punch In The Dark

It had to be close to midnight as the hunter finally settled down next to a low fire. His back felt terrible as he eased himself down into the ground. He'd shot a deer, damn thing ran down into a valley and it had taken him an hour to drag it out. Saying Daryl was a bit grumpy was an understatement. Nothing today had gone right for him. Went to gut the animal and he realized he's forgotten to sharpen it. There was nothing that would dull a knife like deer hide.

It was almost dark before he'd gotten the doe back to the farm. He'd recruited Carl to help him hang it and get it skinned. Rick's boy wasn't so bad, asked a lot of questions and did it right with only being shown once. Still, he was whipped. Unfortunately he wasn't a spring chicken any more. The humidity seemed to only add to his aggravation. The all day sweat soaked clothing stunk and he just wanted to sleep. Daryl knew he couldn't sleep until he at least felt a little cooler.

Grumbling and grabbing his crossbow and a change of clothes, he took off towards the creek. It wasn't too far behind the Greene's farmhouse. Over the past week they'd fenced it off, offering some safety while everyone bathed. The creek was basically a swimming hole, about 6 ft deep and 18 ft across. The full moon above made it easy to see, but he'd brought a flash light just in case. Daryl weaved down the path and nearly fell over with relief to smell the cool water.

Without hesitation, he set his bow down. He laid his clothes on the ground and unceremoniously stripped. The water indeed felt better than what he'd expected. It was cool and the silky mud bottom was easy on his sore feet. Content with being completely alone, he let usual terseness go. He reached for the bucket tied to a low hanging branch and pulled out the bar of soap they kept there.

Daryl scrubbed every inch of him, feeling the dirt and grime fall away. He might be trailer trash, but there was never a reason to stay nasty. As he ran the bar over the top of his head to lather up his hair, a voice grabbed his attention. It was still too far away to understand, but he could tell it was coming right for him. Shit! Daryl wanted to jump out and at least get his pants on before the person got too close, but at their rate they'd catch him with his trou' around his ankles.

"Damnit!" He muttered, feeling trapped in the water. His ears prickled once he could make out the voice.

"Jimmy, why don' ya just go back to bed?" Beth's voice was low, trying to be quiet. The notes of aggravation were evident.

"Why ya bein' like this? What did I do?" The young man's voice sounded desperate. The footsteps were loud compared to Beth's usual quiet gate. Oh great, he was going to be found by the youngest couple on the farm. Damn hormone ragin' teenagers, Daryl thought. He made sure to sink down a little deeper into the water, just to make sure.

"Beth! Damnit wait a second now..." He heard a stumble and Beth's temper flare.

"Jimmy! Let go!" The youngest Greene sounded vicious, then a audible crack sounded through the air and echoed off the trees. Daryl actually flinched, that had been a good one. After the past week, he'd seen enough of Beth to know she was a good girl type. But, when he'd tried to get the sneak on her a few days back he'd seen the spirit in her. Hey blue eyes twinkling in the mid day sun, her wild blonde hair braided out of her face. The fly away strays seemed to make a halo around her flushed and sun kissed face. What the hell? Daryl clenched his jaw, Beth was a kid.

Then another sound drew him back to the present as he realized the pair wasn't gonna be coming any closer. They'd stopped. Then a strangled gasp and a growling sound. Somethin' wasn't right, a little alarm going off in his head. The protector in him kicked into action.

The hunter quickly creeped out of the water, slipping on his clean jeans and grabbing his crossbow. He didn't even slip his boots on, just hid behind a group of pines near the end of the trail. Daryl brought the bow up, trusting his eyes which had adjusted hours ago to the darkness. He heard it again, that airy gasp.

"Stop!" Beth's voice sounded out. Daryl followed it, wondering what the hell that Jimmy kid was doing. He did know he was gonna put a thumpin' on him once he found the two. He slowly came around her father's truck, nothing still. Daryl felt aggravation creeping in, then he heard it. A muffled voice.

"Why? Why you pullin' away all the sudden? Because of your family? Is there someone else in that group?" Daryl took a left towards the stables. Sure enough, there they were. Jimmy wasn't much taller than Beth, but he had strength on her. The darkness hid most of the blonde away from his eyes, but he could see bits of her. Jimmy had her cornered, hands on her arms tightly. Anger flared through him, he'd seen women handled like that before. Sure, it wasn't none of his business, but another whimper from the young blonde sent him into action.

He quietly began sneaking in.

"Damnit Beth! Tell me!" Jimmy shook her, she let out a small sob.

"I can't love you anymore! If'n I ever did!" She squeaked and he went still. Daryl stopped, ducking into an empty stall. He peeked around, able to see Beth's face. She was crying, face nearly glistening with the tears. Her eye's weren't wide with fear, just seemed too tired. When had she gotten so tired? Jimmy seemed unsatisfied with the answer. He exhaled and let her go. Beth looked up into his face, sorrow written all over it.

"Whatever, ya never started actin' like this until those folks showed up. They ain't nothin but trouble." He paused and pointed a finger at her. "Don't think I'm stupid. I seen ya ridin' around, watchin that redneck reject the way ya do." He practically spat it out. Daryl's nose flared and he thought about popping out and just laying into him. He took a step but Beth's voice stopped him.

"That redneck is named Daryl, and there ain't nothin' goin on. He's a good man, he just don' know it yet. Least he don't fake a smile and kiss my father's ass just so he can get closer to his daughter! If we're bein' honest here that's the only reason why.." The venom in her voice was like acid, but was cut off by a loud crack. Daryl peeked around the corner and seen the girl, eyes wide and in shock. Her hand came up to her face, shaking as the skin began to puff up and turn red. Jimmy seemed to be just as shocked as her. Daryl growled and came out of the stall. Beth's eyes found him, dilating in the moonlight.

Daryl reached out and grabbed the young man by his shirt collar, jerking him back. "C'mere ya little prick!" He growled and shoved his crossbow to Beth, letting go when he was sure she had it. Daryl looked at the boy, his brown eyes wide and panicked. His other hand came up and in one swift strike, he knocked the boy on his ass with a firm punch. He felt the bone and cartilage in the boys nose give and break. Daryl's blue eyes narrowed on the boy as he stepped over him and pulled him up by his now torn shirt.

"Ya ever put your hands on Beth again an' I'll make the walkers look like puppies, ya hear? Ain't no woman deserve to be handled like that, especially Beth." Daryl let his voice take on that intimidating gravely tone. "Now pick up your dick, and get the hell outta here boy." Daryl barked, Jimmy nodded then jolted into moving because he crawled backwards until he hit his feet and took off towards the house.

His adrenaline was pumping, as he straightened up and took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes. The older man looked at his hand, seeing some of the little asshole's blood on it. Daryl sighed, and looked to the quiet girl. She was frozen to the spot, shaky. Her eyes were glued to him, gripping his bow. Shit, had he scared her? Daryl's lack of finesse with women, let alone younger ones was coming to the surface.

"Y'alrigh?" He asked gruffly, licking his lips and keeping his distance from her. Beth took a deep breath, holding out his crossbow to him. He took a good look at her face, a large hand print angry across her cheek. It sent another wave of anger through him. Girl didn't deserve that. Her buttoned up flannel shirt was stretched out, a button missing where Jimmy must have grabbed her. Beth's knee was skinned and she had some dirt on one of her arms. The blonde hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail, half of it falling around of her face.

"I'm fine." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "He's never done that before." Daryl watched her as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself and took a step closer to him. He took a step back. Beth's blue eyes found his and he clenched his jaw. She sucked in her bottom lip, trying to hold back her tears. Daryl felt his anger drop to a simmer, and the awkwardness that fell between him the teen reemerge. Beth released her hostage lip, sucking in a loud breath and forcing herself to calm. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

Daryl wanted to bark out a laugh, but fought the urge. "Was jus' takin a bath. Heard yall arguin'. Had a feelin'." The air around his bare skin seemed to chill him, knowing his back was on display. Surely Beth had seen it while he'd dealt with Jimmy.

"Well, thank you. Didn't even hear ya." Beth cleared her throat and touched her face again, trying to muster a small smile at him. The older man awarded her a nod. "Guess your quiet when ya need to be, huh?"

"I reckon. Lemme see yer face." Daryl grunted, motioning for her to follow him out into the moonlight. He slung the crossbow on his back, turning to look down at the girl. Carefully, he gripped her chin and tilted her head up. Beth winced as he poked the swelling around her eye socket. "Whada lil pussy.." He ground out, moving her face to the right. "Ya migh' bruise, luckily he isa bitch. If it had been a punch.." Beth winced and he let her go. She didn't back away from him. He could only imagine how much of an asshole he must look like. Redneck indeed.

"How a bout your hand?" She asked. Daryl shrugged and brought his hand up, showing her.

"Jus' fine, takes more'n breakin' some kid's nose to hurt me." He'd went to drop the hand and take a step away from her before her soft hands seized his. He'd jerked away by instinct, but she tugged hard. Daryl huffed, finally letting her lift his hand up to examine his knuckles. Her blue eyes narrowed, concentrating on seeing any flaws there.

"Then how come you're bleedin?" She snipped, bringing up the hem of her shirt while she lowered his hand close to her stomach. Daryl froze. The inches of smooth, flat skin took him by surprise. There was a few scattered brown freckles, too. Daryl jerked his eyes up to her face, feeling the cool air get warmer. Beth hesitated before dropping the material then licked her thumb and swiped it across his knuckle. She picked the hem back up and rubbed the blood off. He felt a sting. Maybe it was his blood after all. Beth eased, checking again. Daryl couldn't help but hold his breath, this was definitely one of the most awkward situations he'd ever been put in. Damn kid, always too quick to step in and shake things up. With a nod of her head, she dropped his hand.

He didn't know what to say. Thanks? He seriously considered just walking away, quiet and mean. Didn't wanna be some girl's hero. Thankfully for him, Beth just took a small step back. He watched her look him up and down. Her eyes seemed to change and he wanted to cuss.

"Thanks Daryl." Her voice soft. He shrugged and gripped the strap on his Horton. Daryl tried to avoid her eyes, but he couldn't help finding hers. Beth's face was relaxing. Every bit of her was always open and honest it seemed. Daryl thought of the first time he'd noticed her noticing him. He'd been making some bolts up, she'd been peeling potatoes with Andrea. He'd glanced up a few times watching the two blonde go back and forth. Hen talk. Then Andrea had left, leaving the girl alone. He'd felt her eyes on him for a bit, before he finally looked at her. He couldn't focus with She'd been so deep in thought it had taken her a minuet to realize he'd busted her. The blush that had creeped over her face had been almost cute.

But things weren't cute to him. Especially women. There was babies, children, kids then women. Beth was a kid. A woman was available to advances and sexual fantasies, Beth Greene was certainty not a woman. Not yet. But somehow, cute applied to her in a way. An enigma caught between kid and woman. Dangerous.

"Don' worry bout it." Daryl replied finally, clearing his throat. He felt as if she was stripping him down with her eyes. Girl didn't even know she was doing it. "So uh, what ya doin' outside?" His voice hardened a bit, trying to re assert himself as the adult in the situation.

"Needed to get outta the house. Been stuck inside all day, Jimmy has been following me around like a lost puppy..." Beth touched her hair, face scrunching. She took it down, shaking it and putting it up again. "He wouldn't leave me alone. I've tried to be nice, let him down easy.."

"Idiots like that don' get the hint. Sure he does now though. Hope your Pa don' get mad at me." Daryl didn't regret hitting Jimmy, but he didn't know much about Hershel. Jimmy was one of his, maybe he'd want to be the one to deal out punishments for his own. Beth snorted and gave him an honest smile.

"You kiddin' me? He'll invite you to sit at the head of the table for that. Daddy would have done much worse." The serious tone in her voice surprised him. Hershel kicking Jimmy's ass just didn't seem possible to him, but he was sure there was more than to the old man than just farm work. "I wasn't gonna say anythin' though, unless somethin' happens and I have to. Jimmy won't be botherin' me anymore. I'll just tell everyone we 'broke up'." She sighed and looked around, seemingly back to normal.

"Alrigh." Daryl took a step backwards towards the trail. "I needta get my stuff. You should probably get inside, Greene." He was trying to get this over with. The looks she had started giving him were confusing the shit out of him. Beth nodded, taking a step back in those worn in cowboy boots.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that. Uh..Daryl?" She asked, stopping her retreat. He shot her a look. "I meant what I said, to Jimmy." The little farm girl gave him a shy smile before turning around to walk towards the porch of the farm house. It took him a minuet to remember what she'd said to Jimmy. He's a good man, he just don' know it yet.

Once he'd collected all his things from the creek bank and put his shirt on, the hunter went back to his camp site. The coals in the fire pit were just barely glowing. Frustration ate at him. How the hell did Beth know anything about him? She didn't. None of these folks did, but he did know she was observant. Scarily so. The short shirt girl impressed him with her trained ears and the way she could be quiet as death. Daryl groaned and threw himself on top of his sleeping bag. She was death, promised and signed for if she didn't stop finding ways to be alone with him.

Sure tonight hadn't been intentional, neither had the other day while she was resting her horse. That had been his fault, but still. No more alone time with her. That girl had a look in her eyes that only a woman should. Was almost wanton. Nah, it was more as if she had just discovered the juiciest peach on the tree. Discovery, awe, then hungry. Beth Greene was trouble. Daryl turned his blue eyes up towards the night's sky. What bothered him even more was how she'd stuck up for him, and how much he'd liked hearing her do it.


	4. Maneater

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD. **

Maneater

"And I would do it again, in a heart beat." Maggie giggled, shoulder bumping Carol. Beth watched as the women were gossiping and exchanging stories from life before this. The older women joked and their faces lit up as they told wild stories of college, one night stands and the best if their worst achievments. A few indeed made Beth blush, feeling as if she needed to grab the soap for the women to wash their thoughts.

Then, Beth was jealous. She'd never get to experience the bitter sweet feeling of leaving for college. Never get to get drunk with new friends, meet some dark eyed stranger and take him home...honestly, the conversation made her want to cry. But she remained quiet, hanging up wet clothes and pinning them to the line in the front yard. Maggie's face was red, Lori seemed pretty flustered as well. Carol would tell funny stories about her dead husband, cursing his dead memory. Andrea seemed to have the wilder stories, threesomes and what not. The detail they would go into made the teen's heart pump. Eventually Beth's red face was noticed and Maggie spoke up.

"I think Beth is blushin'." The older sister teased and Beth smiled, shaking her head.

"Y'all are crazy. Lucky, but crazy." Her answer must have surprised them, Lori spoke up.

"Why you say lucky?" Her voice was soft as her hand rested on the barely noticeable baby bump. Beth shrugged and paused her work for a moment.

"Well, I'll never get to do any of those things. I'll never get to really live life and make mindless mistakes to later joke about." The 16 yr old frowned, hanging up the last shirt in her basket. "That's why y'all are lucky. I enjoy hearin them, just jealous that won't be me someday."

Her older sister's smile dissapeared. Maggie understood her, thankfully.

"You will, Bethy. Jimmy will give ya memories I'm sure..." Maggie winked and Beth shook her head, suddenly very anxious.

"No, he won't. We broke up." With that she picked up her basket and said her bye's to the group of women. It was around 2 in the evening, but it already felt like night. Mentions of Jimmy exhausted her. Once in her bedroom, she lightly touched her face. It wasn't too sore, luckily it hadn't bruised dark. Just some minor yellow discoloration to her cheek bone.

The youngest Greene went to her window, looking out over the property. Her eyes searched for the older man, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She usually didn't see Daryl much around the house during the early part of the day. Not till after 6 or so. Still, it would have been night to look out and see him. Her stomach knotted thinking of the way he'd handled Jimmy. So assertive and controlled. She'd seen him argue with the others, he was capable of doing very bad things. But he didn't.

"Hey, can I come in?" Maggie's voice pulled her away from the window. Beth smiled and motioned her inside. The older sister smiled and shut the door behind her, which told Beth the sisterly secrecy act was now in motion. The distant memory was nice, remembering the deal they'd made years ago when Maggie got her first boyfriend. All boy talk, friend talk or weird talk stays in the room.

"What happened with you and Jimmy?" True to Maggie style, she just put it out there. Beth shrugged, chewing her lip. She wanted to be truthful with her sister, they never lied to eachother. Even about the bad stuff. Beth took a deep breath.

"Promise ya won't tell Daddy?" The request threw Maggie off, but she nodded and grabbed her hand.

"'Course, shut the door didn't I?"

Beth squirmed and finally sighed, pulling the hair away from her face so Maggie could see the fading bruise. Her sisters mouth dropped, red flooding her cheeks.

"Oh my god! Did he hit you?" Her voice rose and Beth motioned for her to keep it down.

"Yeah, but I'd slapped him first. I snuck outta the house a few nights ago to get some air, Jimmy followed me. Been tryin to end it for a while now. He just grabbed me, so I slapped him." She paused. "He drug me into the stables and just started askin me why. Blamed it on the arrival of the group. And...someone else." She felt the blood flow to her face increase. Maggie looked pissed and incredulous.

"What?"

Beth sighed and let go of Maggie's hand, picking at her quilted bed spread.

"He blamed Daryl." The teen shyly looked up, trying to play off the confusion written all over Maggie's face.

"Daryl? The...hunter guy?" She said his name as if it were a foreign language.

"Yeah! Jimmy thought somethin' was goin' on between us. I'm never around him! Well, we've crossed paths a few times but that's it. But, the real kicker is he's the one that came to my rescue. Jimmy had slapped me once I started running my mouth and Daryl came outta no where."

Maggie was struggling to wrap her head around it, then she wrinkled her nose. "Is that what really happened to Jimmy's nose, Daryl broke it?"

Beth grimaced but smiled. Maggie had to return the smile and let out a breath. She could tell her elder sis was still plenty pissed.

"So...I take it you have no intention of tellin' Daddy?"

"Lord no! I think Daryl got the point across just fine. I'm surprised Jimmy didn't wet himself. We got enough problems, don't need my domestic issues brought into it." Beth had to chuckle, sounded funny coming from her mouth.

Maggie rolled her eyes and touched her shoulder.

"But there isn't nothin' goin on between you and Daryl?" Worry and concern was laced through her voice. Beth instantly reassured her sister. She wanted Daryl's good deed to go un punished.

"No! Nothin I swear. He's a rough neck sure, but he's a good guy. When he looked at Jimmy youdda thought hell broke loose. He's very respectful behind that guarded fasade." Beth grimaced, Maggie was eyeing her like a hawk. Maybe just a no would have been more than enough.

"You like him!" Maggie said, covering her mouth like when they were kids. Beth shook her head and tried to deny it, but the smile on Maggies face told her it was safe to admit she might have a small crush on him.

"Maggie! Uhg! Well...maybe I think he's kinda good lookin'," The young blonde grinned and her sister laughed with her. For the first time in a while, they were back to just being giggly girls.

"I guess he's gotta look about 'em. He's bad news though. Ain't nothin' wrong with admiring and checkin on him...just don't get close. This world is different now. Not many to pick from." Maggie sighed and sobered up. "Just don't do anythin' to get you or him in trouble. He's obviously smart, and a good guy for what he did...but he's still a man and I'm sure he gets lonely."

Beth held up her hands, point well taken.

"I know, just wanted to fill you in. He's not gonna do anythin' to me. Acts like a scared dog everytime I get within 10 feet of him. Sad really." Her heart felt a little broken, remembering the scars on his back. She hadn't got a great look at them, but she'd seen enough. Momentarily Beth wished Maggie could have seen them the way she had.

"Well, just remember what I said." Maggie looked around her room and back to her. "Should I be worried now?"

Beth giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, me and my knobby knees are gonna seduce Daryl Dixon and make him fall helplessly in love with me." Maggie rolled her eyes and stood, shaking her head before chuckling.

"Beth, you're not knobby anymore. And if ya tried hard enough, you could have any guy. You're beautiful...just don't become a maneater alright? There's too many of those out there nowadays."

Beth nodded, conceding to her sister. She felt better now, having shared the experience with her best friend. Maggie blew her a kiss before walking out. The blonde stood and walked back to her window, eyes searching. For some reason she seen him. He was speaking to Carol, stern look on his face. His shirt was drenched in sweat, arms havin' a shine about them. Her stomach clenched. Carol seemed to say something in return before walking back into the house.

Daryl eyed the older woman's retreating figure. He looked exhausted and tired. The crossbow wasn't on his back today, or at least not right now. Daryl had his hands on his hips, deep in thought. He looked handsome.

As if the thought had called to him, his eyes turned upwards and found her. Beth felt her throat squeeze and she forced a small smile. Daryl's blue eyes lingered for a just a second before he mouthed something that looked like 'damn women' before stomping off.

What had that been about? What had she done? Hurt and aggravation wove itself into her, figures this would happen after she got done singin' his praises to her sister. Daryl had it wrong. Not damn women, _damn men_.


	5. Spider

Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD.

Spider

Her window gave a rebellious squeak as the wood rubbed against the thick coating of white paint. Beth froze before forcing herself to carry on. She'd planned her escape all day and wasn't about to back out now. Carefully she threw her leg over the sill and then her other leg. Once she was on the roof, she gently tip toed over to the large maple tree. When her and Maggie were younger, they'd sneak out and go swimming in the creek late at night. This old tree was as good as any ladder.

But, the 16 year old wasn't sneaking out to go swimming. She was sneaking out to go talk to Daryl Dixon. The past few days had been tense around the farm, Rick and the other guy had gotten into it. Shane, that was his name. The tension had been building for a while now between the two of them...it had really effected Lori. Made the little blonde wonder, maybe it was a love triangle? But that wasn't her place to make assumptions or gossip.

Beth grunted as she grabbed the branch and swung herself closer to the trunk, resting her feet on the limb. Back to Daryl, she thought, he has been more and more distant. Heard the man Dale talking to Glen about how he was worried about Daryl maybe leaving. It had only been a few days since she'd told Maggie what had happened between her and Jimmy. Beth didn't want Daryl to leave. He made her feel safer.

Carefully the teen shimmied down and was happy to land on dirt. Beth knew he was out here somewhere, keeping an eye out. Daryl always was. She fixed her jeans and readjusted the tank top she wore. Her daddy hated her wearing these kind of shirts, but honestly Georgia was too hot for anything more. Even at night.

Beth checked her hair, it was a little frizzy but still okay. Maggie had french braided it this morning after they had bathed. Then it donned on her, what did it matter how she looked? She wasn't trying to impress Daryl. Not totally anyways... With a huff at herself, she went looking for the tall hunter. Beth used her quiet ways to her advantage as she kept an eye out. But for once, he got the jump on her.

"Where ya goin, Greene?" He calmly asked her, she froze. Her eyes darted around her in the darkness. Where was he? Beth let out a breath and relaxed.

"Lookin for you, actually. Speakin of, where are you? I can't see nothin'." Her nerve endings were on high alert. A rustle to her right drew her attention and slowly she started making out his features. Daryl looked very aggravated.

"Righ' here." He said, keeping his voice low. His crossbow was on his back with a toss, the older man crossed his arms. She sighed and looked around.

"Can we go sit down somewhere? I need to talk to you about something." Beth didn't want to make it sound too important, but it kind of was. Daryl prickled up.

"Is Jimmy botherin' you again?" The traces of concern in his voice made Beth's stomach flutter a little.

"Lord no, that boy won't even look at me anymore. But there is somethin' else that's botherin' me." She looked at him in hope, watching him clench and un clench his jaw. Without a word he began walking away in the direction he came. So, she followed him into the darkness. They walked for a few minuets, quiet. When Daryl finally stopped, she realized they were at his old campsite, before he'd moved closer to the house.

The hunter started fumbling around and within a few moments he had a small fire going. The teen smiled at the modest flames, hearing the sticks crackle.

"So what's so damn important ya had to sneak out yer window, climb down a tree and head out inta the night without no sense of defendin' yourself, girl?" He sat across from her on the other side of the fire, blue eyes boring into her. After she got over the fact that was probably the most he's ever said to her in one go, Beth felt like he was scolding her. She chewed her lip and scraped her thumb nail against the seam of her jeans at her knee.

"Heard some things today, Dale was talkin' to Glen. Said he was worried ya might take a notion to leave." She kept her eyes on him, seeing his shoulders tense and more irritation cross his face. But he remained quiet. That didn't sit right with the blonde. "Are ya?"

"I dunno." He replied, grabbing another stick to poke at the fire. Daryl's nonchalant attitude was starting to worry her.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Her voice rose in slight panic. He shrugged and Beth's fists tightened. "Why?" She demanded an answer, feeling her hope slowly shatter in her chest. Then the hunter threw the stick down and barked at her.

"Why tha hell you care anyways? I ain't nobody to you or these people! You don' know me, Beth!" He bit her name off as if it were a curse. She flinched. "All I know is somethin' ain't right here and nobody needs me." Daryl growled and then stood up, pacing. Beth watched him, not knowing what she should be saying right now.

Silence stretched out and he was finally still on his feet, chewing at his thumb and watching the fire.

"I don't think it'll make much of a difference but...I want ya to stay." She pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling smaller than what she knew she was already. When her eyes drifted up again, he was staring at her. It almost made her want to scratch her eyes out it was so intense and angry. This is what she got for sticking her nose in other peoples business, adult business.

"Well princess, you doin' two 'nice' things fer me ain't gonna give you any say in tha matter. You don' even know what the hell is really out there." The man threw his hands in the air and motioned towards the direction of the house. "How can you know anythin? Yer jus' some little girl who watches everyone cause you ain't got nothin' else better to do!" Daryl's words were just plain hurtful, but Beth couldn't muster the courage to move. Tears welling in her big blue eyes. But he didn't stop there. "Oh, don' start the water works! Just go cry on yer Daddies shoulder."

Beth inhaled, her breath stuttering and she wiped at her cheeks. The blonde sniffled and found her strength to stand, dusting off her jeans. She felt so stupid thinking this had been a good idea. But, she also knew he was just trying to push her away. Defensive mechanisms and what not.

"Ya know what your problem is Daryl?" She said softly, choosing not to sound crippled. Her eyes met his darker blue ones, his face twitching. "I don't know you, but I know a bad man doesn't intervene when a girl is gettin roughed up. A bad man don't spend days looking for a little girl that ain't his, doesn't hunt for hours and hours on end to feed people he don't care about." She took another breath and wiped her eyes again. "I stand by what I said 'bout you. Always will. No I don't know you, but I want to. S'what I'm tryin to do."

Beth stood there, arms wrapped around herself, head low. The fire was crackling and Daryl looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"Yer stupid, ain't ya?" He suddenly asked, looking as if he believed what he said. Beth snapped her head up and gave him an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was almost humored. Almost. Daryl shrugged and looked away from her.

"Yeah, you must be stupid or somethin'. I just stood here an' gave ya down the road, and yer tellin me I'm a good man. In what damn world you livin' in?" He sounded bewildered and tired, still angry though. But despite herself, Beth let out a laugh. The outburst scared her, so she covered her mouth. Then she laughed again when he gave her a nasty look. She took a deep breath and tried to get herself together. And like a small child would, he threw his hands up and gathered up his crossbow. His heavy steps walking away kicked her into gear.

"No, Daryl...wait!" She said, running to catch up with him. As soon as he was within reach, she grabbed the tail of his vest. The man spun around and pointed his finger in her face.

"Back off girl, go home ta yer happy family and the sweet tea. You don' know shit about me or how I operate. If you had any damn sense you'd leave me be and stay in yer damn bedroom, playin with yer dolls and puttin on Maggie's high heels." His voice was nearly a hiss, and it chilled Beth to the bone. Instead of tears, Beth felt her anger flare. She took a step back though, giving him some space.

"I'll go back home, but not before you acknowledge the fact you're being an asshole for no damn reason! I was worried about you! Why is it sucha crime to be nice to someone these days?" She yelled back at him. He rolled his eyes and gripped the strap of his Horton. Daryl shook his head and exhaled.

"I don' haveta do shit, girl." He replied, and she narrowed her eyes. Beth's hands rested on her hips, her jaw set tight. So, she pulled the best impression of her sister she could. Beth squared her shoulders with his and poked him firmly in the chest.

"No you don', but you'll regret it later if you don't Daryl Dixon." Her eyes watered again and she seen him flinch, only to drop his bow and poke her back more roughly right under her exposed collar bone.

"Don' ya ever poke me again Greene." The older man growled and put only inches of space between them. Inside Beth was scared to death, but she knew he wouldn't hit her. Be feisty, she told herself. Be assertive. Maggie always seemed to get her way when she did this.

"Or what Daryl? Whatya gonna do? Hit me?" She took a minuet to bore her big blue eyes into his angry ones. For a split second, she seen hurt flash behind them. "Cause I know you ain't a bad man and you ain't gonna hit me. Stop tryin to act invincible. I just wanna see you stay here, you make me feel safe." Her anger was still in her words, but her face softened some. Daryl on the other hand, looked beyond words. He blinked a few times and remained looking down at her. She held her ground, fighting the urge to run away screaming. Slowly, his shoulders began to ease and his have lost the tightness.

The fire, a little ways away from them now cracked loudly. It must have snapped him out of his thought process because he went back to it, dropping the bow next to him. Daryl was silent, legs bent up and his arms around them loosely. Beth followed behind, choosing to test the waters more, plopping down beside him. He didn't look at her or say anything for a while. Neither did she. Maybe he just gave up trying to argue with her? Maybe he was just tired. She didn't know, she didn't even know if he was going along with her or not. Then after she yawned, he picked his stick back up and poked the fire. It had started dying down, it would go out soon if more wasn't added to it.

"You ina hurry?" He asked, voice sounding gravely from not speaking for a bit after he'd just been yelling at her. Beth didn't skip a beat. She shook her head and pulled the tail of her braid around to run her fingers through the end of it.

"Nope." She watched him stand then, grabbing some more sticks and a few logs. He carefully putting them on the fire. He arranged them, making sure they got enough oxygen to kindle. Once satisfied, Daryl sat back down beside her and dug out a cigarette. Beth watched as he took a draw, and let it out slowly. The argument had left her tired and oddly relaxed. Daryl didn't seem any better off either. They sat there for hours in companionable silence, watching the flames. When the sky started lightening to a lighter shade of blue and the stars were harder to spot, Beth gave a sigh. She'd almost hoped the night wouldn't end.

The blonde teen felt like she'd broken ground with the man who tried to keep himself away from everyone else. With popping knees, she slowly stood and stretched. She dusted her pants off and looked down at Daryl. He didn't look up, but was waiting.

"Stay, please?" She asked softly, wanting to touch the top of his hair. She refrained though. Daryl tapped his fingers on his knee, then shrugged again.

"For now." He didn't look up at her, but she seen his eyes glance at her legs. Beth nodded, and went to walk back home before he grabbed her ankle. Luckily she caught herself on the low tree branch before she fell over. She gave him an odd look, cheeks flushed and eye brows raised. Daryl rolled his eyes and flicked something off her jeans.

"Spider."


	6. Baptized

Baptized

"Shit." Daryl growled as he ambled his way towards the creek. Damn kid's blood was all over him. The Georgia sun was hot today and it was making the blood and dirt harden on his skin. He'd already given all the information to Rick that he got out of Randall, so now he just wanted to scrub off. Sure, it didn't bother him too much to do the dirty work...but this task hadn't been something he enjoyed doing. But, he had steam to blow. After the barn...seeing Sophia walk out... The man shivered as he made his way past the Greene's farm house. The cool water of the creek was calling his name. It was mid day and he didn't have any intention of getting naked, just wanted to wash off.

As he rounded the building he seen Maggie and Glenn, huddled and talking. He momentarily stopped, seeing them stop their conversation. Maggie gave him a look he couldn't full decipher and Glenn put his arm around her and led her away. The eldest of the Greene girls seemed to be almost horrified by him. Daryl couldn't totally blame her, he could feel the blood flaking off his face. He huffed up though, he hated the way they all looked at him. All of them gave him those skiddish glances, well all except one. And that single person had been stuck in her room for the past few days. His jaw clenched as he cast a glance up to the teen's bedroom window. Daryl sighed, continuing on his way. Damn Andrea had put some thoughts in her head, girl had cut herself.

It had gave everyone a scare. Daryl hadn't seen her since she'd done it. He had been pissed that after all the tormenting she'd done to him, she'd go and do something stupid like that. The short blonde was smarter than that, he knew this. True it was her life and he had no say in the matter, it still angered him though. Damn kid. Daryl continued on towards the creek, getting more antsy the closer he got to the sound of water. When he silently padded down the short dirt path to the water's edge, he looked around to make sure nobody was around. Quickly, he tossed down the crossbow and unlaced his boots. Quietly he swore, there was blood all over him. His knuckles were a little sore, too.

He righted himself, glancing around as he unbuttoned his shirt and wadded it up in his hands. The shirt soon dropped behind him and he unbuckled his belt, letting his jeans be the next thing to drop. Feeling more than exposed in his boxer briefs, he snatched up his clothes and waded out with them. If he was going to get clean, might as well clean his clothes too. The sounds of birds chirped around him, speaking to the wild side of him. Most people felt more at home in houses and busy cities, he just liked waking up to the sight and smell of trees and grass. Felt more natural. He'd never been huge on TV or computers before the world fell to shit. Never had the time for it.

Daryl dunked his clothes into the creek and began scrubbing the material with the bar of 'community soap'. When his shirt was done, he tossed it over a low branch and started on his jeans. His eyes were squinted, focusing on the blood stains. Then he heard her. By now, he'd come to recognize the light steps, naturally almost soundless. His shoulder's tensed. He kept his back to her, wanting to cuss knowing he was fully exposed to her big blue eyes. He kept waiting for her to announce herself, but she didn't. He felt her eyes on him though, his spine tingled. It unnerved him, but he knew she hadn't been out of her room in days. Trying not to be too much of a prick, he turned his head. The blonde was standing there in the shade, old blue jean shorts and the same shirt she'd had on the night she'd sought him out.

Beth was bare footed, and she looked wrong. Her eyes were dull and her lips were pale. Those proud shoulder's of hers were slouched and she seemed to almost sway in the light breeze. Her hair though, that's was made his skin break into goose bumps. It was down and wild, evident it hadn't been brushed in days. The girl was broken. Despite himself, Daryl turned sideways to get a better look at her. She remained silent, watching him and breathing. His eye brows furrowed and he stopped working on his jeans.

"Kid..." He said, she didn't blink. Just stood there, staring at him but not seeing him. Not really. Daryl licked his lips and looked around behind her and up the creek, then down. Last thing he wanted was someone walking in on this and assuming the worst. He took a cautious step towards the blonde, feeling as if he was approaching a bomb. "Beth?" He asked. This got her attention, but instead of her giving him the usual smile...she just grimaced.

"I'm sorry Daryl." She croaked out. He froze. She was at least 10 yards away from him. The sun was pouring on her in streams through the shadows of the trees above them. Strands of her hair seemed to be glowing, flying around lazily.

"For what?" He asked, confused as to what the girl would have to apologize for. Beth met his eyes and wrapped her skinny arms around herself. She was trembling, he took another step. Maybe he should get Maggie or Hershel? Tears began leaking out of her eyes as she bowed her head and covered her face, shoulders shaking as she cried. The hunter took another step. What the hell was he supposed to do for the mentally fractured teenager? He was in his skivvies almost and..if someone...damnit! "C'mon kid, what's tha matter?" She sucked in a loud breath and looked back up to him.

"That poor girl...my mom...everyone." As if someone had jerked a string, she collapsed on her knees. Daryl froze again. His chest squeezed, that wasn't her cross to bare. Only his.

"Ain't no need for you to be cryin' for Sophia." He told her, almost regretting the sharpness in his voice. His words seemed to not phase her as she stayed on her knees and cried. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff, but she had come to him for some reason. Beth always came to him? Why not Maggie or Lori? With a grunt he tossed his jeans on the bank and made his way to her, feeling his cheeks warm at the fact he was only in his underwear. "What ya want me to do, Beth? I'm not good fer words, kid." He kept some space from her, listening to the water drip off him and 'splat' on the dirt. She shrugged, and looked up to him. He wanted to snap at her eyes roaming over his chest, but he bit his tongue. The more they went over him, the wider her red rimmed eyes got.

"Daryl! You're...covered in blood!" She roughly gasped, shakily getting to her feet and grabbing his arm. Her emotional shift gave him whiplast. With her small hands she tugged his arm so she could look over his back. "But.."

"Ain't mine." His words were final and she nodded, visibly relieved. She didn't let his arm go though, just gently held onto his forearm. It felt like it was hot against his, scorching his insides slowly. Beth didn't pay no mind to his discomfort, trying to swallow down her emotional wreckage.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I came down here. I just seen ya walk past the house an' just thought...I wanna see Daryl." Her voice was mousy and she wiped her face with her free hand. "I must looka mess." Beth added, Daryl just swallowed and gave her a quiet nod. She did look a mess, but no way was it working against her. Beth probably couldn't ever look not pretty. The thought made Daryl uncomfortable and gently tugged his arm out of her grip. The loss of contact made Beth frown. "Can I help you?" Daryl blinked a few times, not sure he'd heard her right.

"Huh?" He asked, sounding like an idiot he thought. The girl's cheeks flushed and she wiped her face again. He took note of her bandaged wrist, the dried spots of blood towards the inside. When her hands dropped, she chewed her lip before speaking again.

"Let me help you...please?" Yeah, she'd said what he thought she had. The air became thicker than usual and out of nerves or fear one, he took a quick step back. The look on her face gave her feeling rejected immediately.

"Don' think that's a good idea, kid.." He sputtered out, why was his voice sounding so...adolescent all the sudden? This angered him. He cleared his throat. "Don' ya think that's inappropriate? Yer Daddy or sister catch you within 100 feet of me like this..." Then Beth snorted. His eyes went wide as she groaned and trudged into the water after him. Daryl did the only thing he knew how to do, he retreated. With a few quick steps backwards he put more space between them. When the blonde stopped pursuing him, she was waist deep and she put her hands on her hips.

"I jus'...need to be close to someone..." Her eyes weren't dull the way they had been when she'd first come down. His head swam. She was like a little blonde tornado, always keeping him confused about everything. They'd had a few friendly moments between them, especially the night he'd yelled at her. What had she done? Beth Greene hadn't backed down from him and forced him off his high horse. She'd shared the silence with him, not once complaining. The teen really was trying to be a friend, but her version of friends was borderline illegal for him. Honestly, the girl scared him. His throat closed on him when he seen the water slowly soaking into the spaghetti strap shirt of hers. It was skin tight to begin with, be he knew if it all became soaked he'd see right through it.

"Beth..." He croaked out, refusing to move anymore. His eyes were darting everywhere, silently praying someone would come along...and then again...nobody would. No, he couldn't be thinking this way. This was dangerous. That broken girl had an attachment to him that would get them both into trouble, but those big blue eyes looked desperate and haunted. The same feeling he'd gotten the night he'd caught Jimmy roughin' her up came back to him. Protectiveness. Be careful, he reminded himself. He honestly had enough on his plate, he didn't need her adding to it. But the fact she came to him, it just...made him feel...important? He knew in ways everyone here needed him, but the girl chose him. She wanted him there. Beth had even told him she made him feel safe. Safe. The older man knew that wasn't a word thrown around carelessly these days. Nobody was ever safe, ever. But he made her feel safe. Damn, damn, damn!

The girl must have seen the mental war in his head, taking advantage of the distraction to get closer to him. His blue eyes watched her until she was right in front of him, soap in hand. When had she grabbed that? It didn't matter because she lathered up her hands and stuck the bar into his hands. It was a silent command, hold it. Daryl's throat tightened as her hands began rubbing circled into his left arm. The soap allowed her hands to glide along his skin, soft and tingling when her nails would scrape across. He remained stalk still, but his insides were melting. All too soon the arm was done and she reached for the soap. He gave it back to her without argument.

"When I was little, my Momma used to give me bubble baths after a bad day. She would sing to me and tell me stories as I soaked and she scrubbed the 'bad day' off." Beth paused, taking a deep breath and moving to the back of his shoulder. Daryl knew she was getting an eyeful of his back. She'd seen it before, but never made a comment about it. He felt the bar rubbing against his skin slowly as she ran it over in zig zag patterns. "As I got older, I knew there was certain things you couldn't just wash off. It broke my heart, but I always tried to scrub things off." Her soft voice stopped as she reached around and placed the soap back in his hands. Daryl wanted to groan feeling her hands knead into his shoulders. He even lowered himself a little, making it easier for her. But he kept his ears and eyes peeled for company.

"Sorry bout yer Momma." He offered to her, feeling her hands stop for a second. She gave him a squeeze and started back up.

"Thanks." Beth was sincere, always sincere with everything she said. Daryl took a deep breath as her flat palm moved over his scars. It was impossible to miss the extra attention she gave them, as if she was trying to wash them away like she'd done in her childhood. The idea made him feel a way he wasn't familiar with. A kinship to the girl maybe? Soon enough her hands moved on, gliding down his spine. He grunted as she worked out a knot and moved to his lower back.

"Where'd ya learn to do this?" He asked her, honestly curious. He couldn't imagine her doing this all the time. Little bouncy blonde stretched out, hands working over tense muscles and eliciting all kinds of sounds out of him...he mentally kicked himself in the dick. Jesus, Dixon!

"Well, when Shaun played football I used to watch Momma work on his back. Pretty soon I took over the task as it would hurt her arthritis. I never minded, made me feel important." The hunter nodded, feeling her tug him upwards. He stood all the way up and had to hold back a groan as her hands moved to his right ride. Daryl lifted his arm to accommodate her. His eyes closed as she worked over his ribs and down to his hip. He thought he'd have to stop her, but Beth pulled away right as she got to his hip bone. "Dunk under." She suggested. Daryl opened his eyes and shot her a look. Beth nodded, seeming serious. "Go on." So, having already given in to this point, he obliged her request. Swiftly he went underwater and came back up, handing her the soap as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You alirght?" Beth asked him. He nodded, wiping the water from his eyes. She was watching him curiously, it no longer irked him the way it used to.

"Why ya ask?" Beth shrugged and began soaping her hands up again, motioning him to get lower. He bent his legs and watched as she stepped into him and rubbed the bar in his hair. Yeah he made it seem like he was okay, but he was really freaking out. Nobody had ever...bathed...him before. Especially in such a casual and platonic way. Not since he was a baby. This girl always treated him as if he'd always been around.

"Cause I know you're so...guarded." He didn't bother replying to it, just took one last look at her face. Her blue eyes were boring into him, many questions swirling behind them. "Close your eyes." Daryl closed his eyes and felt her place the bar back into his hand, before her fingers began massaging his scalp and cleaning his hair. His body twitched, holy shit it felt amazing. The hunter had to strain to keep his focus on the sounds of their surroundings. Please God, he thought, if you're up there...do me this one favor? Beth's fingers were magic, and he almost moaned when she applied her nails into the mix. He heard her giggle, Beth swirled her fingers through the his hair for a minuet before digging her nails in again. The breathy groan he let out made her giggle again.

"Your like a big ol' dog." She said, he could hear the smile in her voice. Despite himself, he felt the corner of his mouth turn up.

"Dog huh?" He asked, feeling her finger tips trace down the back of his neck and to the front of his chest. She took the soap back and re lathered before placing it back in his outstretched hand.

"Yeah, who'da known if ya scratch Daryl Dixon's head he goes from wolf to puppy." He rolled his eyes behind his closed eye lids and splashed her. It earned him another giggle, he would rather hear her giggle than hear the emptiness in her voice. How had he gotten here with the blonde? Seemed like over night, but he knew it was futile to buck the pretty teenager. She had her claws in him, didn't even know it. God help him the day she realized it. He lifted up more for her, having to keep his eyes closed as she ran her hands over his chest. He tried not to think about it too much, but he felt the warmth of her palms behind the cool water beaded on his chest. Damnit, Beth. Every few seconds she'd slow down and he'd feel her eyes stripping him down to muscle and bone. "I think you're clean..." Her voice spoke, soft and hesitant. Daryl licked his lips, tasting the soap on them. He wanted to dunk down, but her hands were still on his chest. Beth shifted and he felt the need to see her suddenly, a warning buzzer going off in her head.

"Beth?" He asked. She made a 'hmm?' sound. He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for her hands. They were soft and soapy still, slightly shaky. "Y'alright?" He asked her, unsure of why she suddenly seemed a 100 miles away. With a quick movement, he felt her step in the rest of the way to him. Her skinny arms wrapped around his neck and it threw him off balance. Daryl's feet lost their placing and they went under water. He grabbed onto her from instinct, feeling her hold him tighter as he brought them above water. He coughed up a mouthful of water and wiped the last bit of suds from his face. When the hunter opened his eyes, big round blue ones were inches from his. They were surrounded by wet blonde hair and pale creamy skin. Her legs were around him and his left arm was around her, holding her to him in the gentle current of the creek.

"Daryl..." Beth whispered. His eyes shifted to her lips, watching as she spoke his name. It was him turn to reply with a 'hmm'. Out of the water a pale hand rose and wiped the hair off his forehead. The air grew thick between them and he swore he was about to be sentenced to hell. Beth withdrew her legs from him and stood, rising above him. Daryl couldn't tear his eyes away from her, the way the hair stuck to her neck and her shirt became second skin. Thank god she'd wore a bra he thought to himself, until her face came closer to his. The sunlight made her look almost angelic...pure and sacred. The air strangled in his lungs. His hand on her back tightened in her shirt, pulling her closer and trying to push her away simultaneously. Beth's eyes were glued to his, he could feel her breath on his face. Then her eyes fluttered shut as her lips rested on his forehead. Daryl let out the breath he'd been holding, letting the warmth of her breath race over his face.

Beth carefully withdrew her lips and followed suit with another one to the side of his face. Daryl too closed his eyes, not sure of what he should be doing right now. No use scolding her, he was just as much at fault. His hand let her shirt go and gripped her hip, gently pushing. Beth sighed, backing away and looking at him as if she understood the world and the meaning to life.

"I think you're scrubbed clean, Daryl Dixon." The teen's voice was a whisper, and it made him shiver. Slowly he stood, once again towering over her. He ran his hand through his hair, looking her over. The dark circles under her eyes made her look almost hollow, but she was still one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. As if not to push the envelope too far, he reached for her and pushed the hair behind her ears. Beth smiled at him, white teeth peeking out and briefly leaning her face into his palm. Daryl knew she had scrubbed him clean, made him feel clean. The youngest Greene girl was a blessing and a curse to him. He'd never expected this...not in a million years. "I'll let you get back to your day, thank you for...letting me in close." She added, before stepping away from him and walking to the bank. He let her leave and watched as she headed up the trail, quiet as a church mouse.

Daryl wasn't sure what had just changed between them, but he knew it would be a fine line to walk. Friendship? Trust? Something more? Hell, she could have just baptized him for all he knew. That girl made things different for him. The man sighed and decided not to think on it too much, just take it as it was. Beth needed him to feel safe, he needed her to feel human. He needed the unexpected companionship she offered to him.


	7. Leaning

Leaning

It's so cold. That's all any of the surviving members of the group could think as they huddled around the fire Rick and Daryl had built. Beth sat huddled between her father and sister, shivering and trying not let her spirits get too low. The winter was harsh in Georgia when you were exposed to the elements. Sure there was no snow on the ground, but the chill ran bone deep. Sun had set hours ago but it was hard to catch sleep anymore. Part of the teenager was afraid she'd wake up to find someone dead. The idea of not waking up herself didn't worry her too much, but losing her sister or her father terrified her.

Since the farm...nobody spoke much. They'd all learned to communicate with their eyes, grunts, hand signals and silence. Rick seemed to have taken a leadership role, coming to her father often for advice or his opinion. All and all, he seemed like a good man. Of course Lori was kind too, but Beth had spent more time around her on the farm. Though they all came from different places and had different opinions, the one thing they truly shared now was the same look in their eyes. Desperation. Hunger. Cold. Need. There was so much need. Beth had never known so much need in her life. But, this was life now. No farm-house to hide away in, no horse to ride, no more sweet tea and easy Sunday mornings. They were just trying to survive now.

Another hour drug past and she heard the soft snores from her family and the other members. Rick was just returning from his watch, the thick coat pulled tight around him . His face looking more and more aged with every night that passed. Beth was laying on the ground, just watching him between the burning fire in front of her. He quietly walked past Daryl, tapping him on the shoulder and waking him for his turn to keep watch. That was another thing she'd been trying not to think about. Daryl. Since her breakdown and going to him while he was washing up...she'd been moderately avoiding him. It had been over two months nearly, or maybe longer. But, Beth hadn't been able to get herself to go talk to him one on one. He seemed okay, but every so often she'd feel the weight of his eyes checking in on her. It was a comfort in the times where she found herself sinking back into the quicksand of her sadness. Sometimes the scar on Beth's wrist would itch and she'd get dark thoughts, but by the grace of God she'd feel him looking at her. He was keeping her safe from herself without even knowing it.

As she pondered all these things, her wide blue eyes watched him gather his crossbow and his poncho. He grunted as he hoisted himself up and cracked his neck. The hunter's hair was a few inches longer now, hanging in his eyes and sticking up over his ears. Beth had decided a while back she'd liked the look on him, but it was hard for anything to not work for Daryl. He was just one of those guys. Then with a graceless quiet manner, he strode past the sleeping members of the group and went to the fallen tree to assume the watchman position. Beth couldn't see him, so she rolled onto her back and turned her head. The man was angled away from them, sitting on the ground with his back to the fallen tree.

Though his face was out of view, she could imagine the serious expression on his face. Eyes slightly narrowed as he scanned dark shapes out of the night around them. Of all the group, he said the least. They'd all accepted that about him, aside from the whispers between him and Rick and the occasional smartass quip...he kept his mouth shut. Beth couldn't help but feel lonely for him. He was vulnerable, but he'd rather die than let someone see that about him. The teen felt privileged knowing they'd had that time together. Daryl had let her in, even if it was just for a little bit. The memory of the warmth of the sun's rays coming in through the weeping willows, the cool of the water, the way his wet hair had hung around those unsure blue eyes... That was it. Beth sighed loudly and sat up.

Quickly she adjusted the toboggan on her head and pulled at the three layers of sweaters she had on. Once satisfied, she quietly rose to her feet and wiped at her eyes. She was so tired, but the thoughts in her mind were keeping her awake. Her cowboy boots were soft and silent on the ground as Beth got closer to the hunter. When she was a few feet away, he'd heard her and looked up. It wasn't lost on her to see the surprise register for a second before he blinked, hiding all emotion. The blonde teen didn't say anything, just sat down and scooted over to sit right next to him. His back straightened momentarily before he allowed himself to relax a bit.

"Why ain't ya asleep, Greene?" He said to her, voice low and casual. It was gruffer than usual but Beth guessed it was probably the weather. There wasn't any strain or attitude, just an honest question. For that she was grateful. One of her fears was she'd have to start back to square one with him...not saying she wouldn't do it again.

"Can't sleep. Seen ya take over an' thought I'd keep ya company for a while." Her voice sounded a bit rougher than usual, too. Daryl didn't look her way or react much at all, he just nodded once and continued to scan the road and woodline. Minuets of silence drug past the duo, just the sounds of the crackling fire behind them. After a while Beth tucked her hands into her sleeves and rooted around until she was comfortable. Though they were side by side, there was a few inches between them. She was fighting the urge to lean into him, wanting to share his warmth. The idea of Daryl Dixon letting her snuggle into his side was enough to set her cheeks on fire. With a determined mindset she blinked a few times and shook her head, willing the thoughts away.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. She stopped and licked her lips, feeling the cold air just freeze them again.

"Nothin', just thinkin." The response was simple and it was all he was goin' to get on the subject of why she was shaking her head. Another long while passed between them in silence before he spoke to her again, actually bothering to turn his face to look at her.

"I uh, was wonderin' if I had upset ya or somethin'..." Though his body was giving her the firm shoulders and the blank face, she seen it there in his eyes. Concern. It was subtle, but it was there. Beth tilted her head and shook it again, now wishing she'd made time to talk to him. The whole time on the farm she'd made points to see him, determined to be his friend and what did she do? Avoided him since her home was destroyed...

"Nah, you didn't Daryl. Since the farm...I just...it's hard to find somethin' to say." The usual pep in her voice was gone and she broke his gaze. Despite her want to live and be around to build a new home with her family...the shadows that dwelled around the corners of her mind were maddening. Everyday she just wanted to cry and scream. Beth wanted it all just to end. But then she'd feel his eyes on her, pulling her back to the sensible side of herself. It'd remind her she wasn't alone. Everyone in their group felt the same as her. Uncertainty and fear were a common denominator for them. Then on the days where that didn't seem to quite reach her, she'd close her eyes and think of the smell of soap and creek water.

"Yeah, me too." Daryl replied, kind of surprising her. Beth's eyes found the glint of the camp fire in his eyes. His brows were creased in thought, and his mouth was a little tight. "Jus' don' know anythin' anymore. Jus' to survive, that's about it." She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself before pulling her knees up. Beth understood that. Just survive. They's been doing nothing but 'just surviving' for a long time now.

"Are you okay though?" She asked abruptly. She felt her cheeks flush, not having expected to just blurt that out. Daryl gave her one of his signature side glances, one eye brow slightly raised.

"Could ask you tha same thing, girl." It didn't surprise her any, he was notorious for avoiding talking about feelings or anything too personal. It was a stretch and didn't much surprise her she didn't get much in return. Instead of pressing like she would have back then, the blonde teen shrugged. A few seconds passed, and he shrugged too. A silent agreement. Her eyes left his face as he went back to watching their surroundings. After a while Beth allowed the silence to envelop her with a confortability she only got from being closer to Daryl. Even now, after months of moving around and not talking...he made her feel safe. As long as he was around she knew it would be okay somehow.

"Can I lean on you?" She whispered finally. Her teeth were nearly chattering and her face felt numb.

"Could always go back to the fire." He retorted, voice even and low. When Daryl spoke like this, it was almost a growl. His voice had a unique gravely tone to it that always made her stomach knot up. Beth sighed and nodded, happy just to have the guts to ask him. The teen started to push herself up before the left side of his mouth twitched, his fingers tightened around his crossbow. "But if ya really wanna stick around, wouldn't mind." He didn't look up at her, just clenched his jaw and relaxed it. Beth didn't bother to hide the small smile on her face as she sat back down. Slowly, she scooted over towards him and closed the gap between. The poncho was scratchy and smelled like moss and cigarette smoke, but it was warm. She curled into his side and rested her head against his arm, feeling how taught he was underneath. After a while he'd relax more and more, until Daryl was leaned back lazily on the log. Beth remained by his side, happy to be close to her friend again, even it were only for a little while.


	8. Need

Need

When the winter broke and spring was making it's appearance in the world around them, the last of the walkers had just been cleared out of the cell block they were going to live in. Daryl looked around as everyone was buzzing around and taking care of their own individual responsibilities. It had to be just after noon, but he was exhausted. The past three days he'd been running himself nearly ragged trying to help Rick get things secure. His right hand flexed around the machete, feeling the squish of walker blood that had soaked into his fingerless gloves. But he didn't feel grossed out or perturbed...it was a sign of victory. Once again he'd managed to take on more of those rotting bastards and come back alive. He was lucky that way, or just too much of an animal. He didn't know.

Most of the time he did chalk it up to dumb luck. Yeah he was good and he knew he had a better sense of awareness than most of them, but even he would catch himself zoning out sometimes. Not all of them had made it out unscathed. Hershel for example, man had gotten himself bit and Rick had to take his leg. Daryl shuddered at the thought, the way Rick had just hacked it off. Sure he'd done the same thing, but Maggie's face. Good thing it had been the eldest of the Greene girls...Beth would have killed over. His jaw tightened, the side of his lips twitched.

Daryl took a deep breath and began walking past those who were trying to sweep out all the dirt and dust, make the open space more 'homey'. Every part of him detested living in a prison, but not even he could deny the safety this place offered them. It made sense, but he seen the irony here. His whole life he was raised to break the law and run like hell from it, and now he was taking refuge in a prison. It was the best thing for them right now though. When they'd first gotten here he'd all but jumped at the chance to have 'the watch'. It was almost a tower built over the 'commons' area of the cell block. The room within wasn't more than 14 x 14, but he'd wanted it the moment he seen it. It would give him a place to have privacy and keep an eye out for everyone. Not to mention the door, doors were always a luxury these days.

Daryl's feet lightly padded up the metal stairs and he took a left, heading towards his 'room'. Once he was inside and the door was shut, the man began searching his bag for cleaner clothes.

"Now, damn it.." He mumbled to himself. Carol told him she'd placed clean clothes in his bag a few days ago. Towards the bottom he found the clean jeans and tee shirt. Without much more thought he stood up, clothes in hand. He glanced out one of the three tall windows in the tower. Rick was talking to Glenn, eyes focused on Lori and nodding to whatever the kid said. Maggie was sweeping and grinning at something Carol was saying to T-Dog. Carl was helping his mother organise containers for their odds and ends...everyone was doing something. His dark blue eyes were roaming until he seen her small silhouette outside of her fathers door way. Beth's face was stone, her body completely still.

Even since they'd gotten Hershel into bed, she'd stayed close to him. It had been a few days now and the need to be close to her father had outweighed her need for sleep. The usual straight posture was slumped. The teenager was looking like a ghost, dangerously close to how she had on the farm. Everyone else was too busy trying to get chores and other things done to notice her dangling off the edge again. A sharp knot wound itself into his stomach as his hand quickly grabbed the door handle. Since the farm had fallen, he'd tried to keep a close eye on her. Most of the time it was from a distance, but he'd made a point to know where she was.

The months on the run had taken it's toll on everyone, it's just some of them were better at hiding it. It had been easy for him to hide his mixed feelings about it all. He'd just hunt or take watch, nobody else had had that ability to flip a switch...especially Beth. Hershel and Maggie had kept her attached to the hip, and for a while he knew the blonde didn't mind. He'd see the anxiety on her face when she was left alone. Those big blue eyes of hers would dart around trying to find one of them, and they never settled on him for more than a second or two. That too had given him mixed emotions. Relief, curiosity, disappointment. After a month he'd thought she'd get back to herself. Daryl had almost looked forward to her biting at his ankles and trying to pry heself in. But Beth didn't. It was just over two months when she'd came to him that one night, wanting to check up on him.

It had eased his worries that maybe he'd done something to upset her, but after that she hasn't been able to get close to him again. Though when she'd catch his eyes she'd give him a friendly nod or a ghost of smile. He'd just nod back and watch her go for a few seconds, careful not to let on he was indeed watching the teenager. Sure they were all in this together now, but Hershel's protective grip was like iron on his girls. Granted Maggie was pretty self-sufficient, he seen the looks Hershel gave Glenn. Plus, Daryl didn't want to be that guy. Even though there was nothing going on between him and Beth...he didn't even want people to think something could be going on. As trailer trash as he grew up, the hunter had respect for the young woman. Was hard not to knowing how she'd spoke to him and put her trust in him. Trust nobody knew about but them.

That knot in his belly got tighter. It was a secret. Sure he wasn't not telling anyone, it's just nobody asked and he wasn't up for volunteering the information. But would he admit to it? Daryl asked himself as he started walking past Carol and T-Dog. His eyes were under his bangs, trained on the small blonde. Casually he licked his lips and stopped a few feet from the teen. She didn't notice him, or just didn't care. Probably a bit of both. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and tears, small arms wrapped around herself protectively. The hunter clenched his change of clothes to him under his arm. The movement brought her out of her trance and she cast him a wary glance. A little surprise shown through, the lines in her forehead relaxed.

"How's he doin'?" Daryl asked her, voice low but showing some concern. Beth blinked a few times, gesturing to her father's sleeping form.

"About as good as he can be, considerin' everythin'." He noticed her voice had lost the rough quality the cold had given it. It was back to being soft and gentle, peppered with sad tones. He shifted his weight to his other foot and looked around. Everyone was still caught up in what they were doing.

"Tha's good. Yer Dad'll be fine. He's a tough som'bitch." Beth finally gave him the smallest of half hearted smiles, making the knot in his stomach loosen slightly. A few seconds of silence passed by them and she eyed him over.

"Gonna go clean up?" Daryl motioned to himself and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm dirtier than usual." For the first time in a while, he cared enough to try to make a jest for the sake of someone else. She caught on because the small grin on her face widened a little, he even seen a flash of her teeth. With a careful ease she stepped back, out of the door way and looked around the cell block.

"Ya stink too, Dixon." Her little jibe at him seemed to take some of the thickness out of the air. Daryl also seized the moment to retaliate.

"Well you ain't no spring daisy yerself there, Greene." And with that, Beth rolled her eyes and her nose scrunched up. The teen sighed and let her arms loosen around her, before sticking her hands into the pockets on her jeans.

"I need to scrub off, but I need a lot right now." In an instant her face lost the happiness as her eyes rested back onto her father. The creases in her forehead came back before she cleared her throat and chewed her bottom lip. "We all need a lot. Lemme know when you're done, hm?" Arms went back around herself and she leaned into the bars of the prison cell door. Just like that, she'd put up a wall. Beth Greene was a million miles away from everything again.

"Mhm." He answered her and got himself together, before turning away and walking off towards the showers. His jaw was clenched again, trying to make sense of her emotional up's and down's. The hunter no longer got aggravated with her emotional ways though, it had started to make a little sense a while back. It was just apart of who she was. Growing up was hard to do, hell it had been for him. But, this wasn't the same world he'd grown up in. He'd always known the shittier part of life, she hadn't. Truths he'd learnt long ago were just now sinking themselves into her skull. Life, death, hardship...

That emotional distance she was keeping herself at was new though, with him anyways. Daryl didn't know if it really upset him or just added to the deep well that was the teen. Regardless, he knew he had a soft spot for her. There was no more categories in his head about people. Individuals were who they were. Beth wasn't just some snot faced goody two shoes farm girl. She was persistent, loyal and fierce. Sure she wasn't much in a knife fight, but she had time to get there. That girl seen the good in things most of the time, and she tried to keep her faith. It was unnerving and endearing to the older man. The day at the creek came back to him. Kid had been a damn mess, hair all over the place and eyes wild. Despite her family being more than willing to be there for her, she'd come to him. Sought him out to break down and be vulnerable. Like the degenerate he was, he'd stood there and watched her crumble. That in itself was a gift.

At no point in his life had he'd ever felt comfortable enough to break down like that. He'd grew up untrusting of anyone, even his older brother. Sure they'd been through a lot of shit together, but Merle hadn't been a shining example of familial bonding. Beth had that with her father and sister, yet she'd come to him. He blinked and tried shaking off all the weirdness that came along with these kind of deep thinking moments. Quickly he unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open, grabbing an empty bucket to pour some water into. Daryl straightened up and peeled the shirt off, dropping it to the ground as he splashed water all over his chest and arms. Blood and water ran down, dripping onto the grey concrete floor. He crouched down beside the bucket, scooping his hands to cup some of the water.

The question he'd asked himself earlier came back to him. Would he admit to this bond he had with the girl? Daryl grew still, seeing how his heartbeat barely made his hands move together as he held the water in them. He grunted in aggravation at himself, splashing it into his face and hissing with how cold it was. But he did it again, and again. After a few times he came to his decision.

If he absolutely had to, yes. But until someone made a comment, he wouldn't say a word about any of it. The unlikely friendship they had, whether it was iron clad or not, was something that felt private. Daryl had never had much of anything he really wanted...but he wanted the silent looks of assurance he got from Beth sometimes. He wanted the feeling of being safe for someone. Daryl needed that, then he barked out a rueful laugh. It echoed all around him, sounding harsh and cold. Kid had definitely been right...they all needed something.


End file.
